Tell Me When
by Kazerith
Summary: Shikamaru was proud of his observational skills, most of the time. Except for those moments when they allude to more questions than answers, and that usually requires more work than he would normally be willing to contribute. Yet, Sakura Haruno was causing him to think of a lot of questions, and his desire to know really was becoming troublesome.


He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was positive that Haruno Sakura wasn't wearing panties, and Shikamaru's mind went eerily blank.

He stood leaning against the door frame to her office, peeking in to see if she was around when he found her bent at the waist, rummaging through a pile of scrolls that Tsunade must have delegated her to read.

Her white coat was draped across the back of her chair, and her black skirt hugged her hips, barely visible beneath her top, which was something reminiscent of what her shishou would wear – a mesh shirt with a wannabe kimono top belted beneath her breasts.

It was obvious that she didn't notice he was there, and Shikamaru realized belatedly that since joining ANBU, masking his chakra had become a bit of a habit. One that sometimes made him feel creepy… like right now.

Coughing into his hand, his gaze drifted down her back and landed on her skirt as he waited for her to acknowledge him. It was tight and he had heard Ino complain about skirts like that before, complaining that '_you just can't wear anything under them' _and Shikamaru quickly refocused his attention on the scrolls she held.

He had never had just one single thought floating around in his head before, and his desire to _check_ and see if he was right was burning.

She turned to face him, her cheeks tinged pink as she blushed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt as she greeted him, "Shikamaru-kun?"

Why couldn't he remember when she started calling him that?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shikamaru desperately tried to ignore the fact that this was beginning to look and feel like something out of Kakashi's beloved Icha Icha books, and tried to remember why the hell he needed to come into Sakura's office in the first place.

But he needed to know.

Oh hell.

"Sakura-san," he intoned, as his gaze once again resumed his usual look of lazy as he stepped into her office, shutting the door behind him, "Are you not wearing any panties?"

Frantically, she tried to deny his observation, but her blush was telling, and he smirked in triumph which only served to further infuriate her.

_Oh hell_.

She reached out to slap him, and he easily caught her arm as she whispered furiously, "You can't just ask people if they aren't wearing underwear Shikamaru!"

Tugging her a little closer to himself, he was pleased when he noticed to blush started to spread down her neck, "Why not, Sakura?"

She stammered, flushed, and looked up at him with large, questioning eyes as she tried to come up with an answer, "Because!"

He arched an eyebrow, enjoying the way her breath hitched.

"Because?"

She looked towards the floor, "Because it's inappropriate!"

Leaning forward, Shikamaru whispered directly into her ear, "Tsk tsk, Sakura-chan, not wearing panties to work is inappropriate."

He felt her become absolutely still in his arms, even as goose bumps raced across her flesh, and she hid her face against his chest.

"No one else noticed."

Shaking his head, Shikamaru smiled into her hair.

"What would make you not want to wear panties, Sakura?"

She looked up at him briefly, biting her lip, before hiding her face against his chest again and mumbling something that even he couldn't decipher.

"What was that _Sakura?_"

The damn woman growled at him then, before stepping out of his embrace and then taking five steps back.

"I said, it's none of your business!"

Shikamaru hummed to himself, "So you were hoping someone would notice?"

She crossed her arms defiantly as she glared at him, "So what If I was hoping someone would notice I wasn't wearing panties? It's not like I'd let them do anything about it!"

Sitting down in the chair before Sakura's desk, Shikamaru kept his gaze on her has she squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Who?"

She was growing angry with him, "Who what, Shikamaru!"

"Who is it that you want to know you aren't wearing panties?"

Her hands settled angrily on her hips, "Why would I tell you?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I just asked. You don't have to answer, but sometimes avoiding the answer is extremely telling. Is this one of those cases Sakura?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and she glared at him.

"Anything I try to tell you _would be extremely telling_, to you anyways no matter how I spun it."

Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from smiling, and Sakura looked wearily at him.

"Come here, Sakura."

"Why?" she asked, her voice breathy and expectant even as she tried to glare at him.

"Because I asked you to."

She shook her head no.

He did smile then.

"Come here, _Sakura." _

"Why?" she asked again.

Leaning forward, as he patted his knee, he looked at her expectantly, "Because I said so."

"Oh."

She took two steps forward at his command, and easily got in range for him to snag her by the wrist and drag her onto his lap.

She moaned at the contact of her back against his chest, but when she froze in embarrassment, he pretended to not hear it.

"Now," Shikamaru began as he rested his hands against her hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles against her thighs, "Can you tell me who you were not wearing anything underneath this skirt for?," he asked as he plucked at the fabric with two fingers.

She still shook her head no, and Shikamaru smiled into her hair.

Humming to himself, Shikamaru decided to press his luck.

"Well," he intoned, "Since you won't tell me, I just want to check out something for myself. Tell me if you don't like something – but do not stop me unless you are entirely positive you want it to stop… since I am collecting some very important information."

Sakura nodded.

"Straddle my legs Sakura, but do not face me."

She quickly did as she was told, shimmying her skirt up her legs just enough so she could spread them onto either side of his legs, before sitting back down, her back still pressed against his.

"What are you looking for?" her breathing had accelerated again, and he could tell she was getting even more excited and aroused the more he ordered her around.

He nuzzled the back of her neck, before ghosting his lips across the shell of her ear leaving Sakura shivering in anticipation, "Oh, nothing really."

She ground her hips against his leg as she turned to glare at him and she halted immediately.

She was so _very wet_ that it was seeping through his standard issue Jounin pants.

Squeezing her hips, Shikamaru lifted her up and off of him with a groan, the front of his pants straining from his obvious arousal as he glared at the woman in front of him groaning, "You're so god damn wet, Sakura."

She moaned in response, blushing as she pulled her skirt back down, and looked at him shyly through her fringe.

Tugging his head band out of his hair, Shikamaru groaned.

"Tell me," he commanded again, and she still shook her head no when he frowned.

Just as luck would have it, he could hear Naruto before he even reached the office door, to knock excitedly, and Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at her, as if asking 'him?'.

Appalled, Sakura wrinkled her nose, "Oh kami, no!"

Dragging a hand off his face, Shikamaru debated the worth of staying and teasing Sakura more, or leaving and not having to deal with Naruto at all, and possibly hurting someone if he knew anyone else had noticed Sakura's little adventure.

"I'm going to find out, Sakura," he warned.

She shook her head dumbly, and he was momentarily very pleased with her attention focused on him.

Looking at her pointedly, Shikamaru allowed his hand to run down the length of his cock over his pants, "Oh, and you are not allowed to deal with that, until I am allowed to deal with this."

She looked uncomfortable with that thought and whined, "When?"

"When you tell me."

She did not like that answer.

Deciding leaving would be less troublesome, he shook his head and and laughed at her discomfort before disappearing in a thin film of smoke.


End file.
